


Ненависть (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [17]
Category: American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "16) Ненависть: Я напишу, как наши персонажи ненавидят друг друга. - Крис Аллен"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненависть (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Ненависть  
> Размер: 133 слова  
> Фандом: American idol RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Крис Аллен, Дэниел Аллен  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для 1000smiles на заявку "16) Ненависть: Я напишу, как наши персонажи ненавидят друг друга. - Крис Аллен"

Дэниел любит Криса. Они ругались, как все братья, что-то делили и иногда бегали жаловаться к маме. Могли друг на друга положиться, и у них были общие тайны. И Дэниел ненавидит Криса Аллена. "А твой брат, ты же брат, у твоего брата, твоему брату". Крис Аллен - не его брат. Его брат - Кристофер Нил Аллен. А Криса Аллена Дэниел ненавидит.  
Крис любит Дэнни. Иногда его раздражало, что родители приказывали присматривать за младшим братом, но Дэнни редко плакал и был готов заниматься тем, что интересно Крису. Крис гордится своим братом - тот делает то, что любит, тот счастлив. И Крис ненавидит Дэниела. Потому что Дэниел может быть Дэнни, может быть просто "тем парнем", может делать то, что хочет, и всем наплевать. Крис ненавидит Дэнни больше всего за то, что тот все еще Дэниел, а он - Крис Аллен.


End file.
